


The Day After

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [27]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, December Prompt Challenge, F/M, pre s1e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: December 26th, 1944. Peggy and Daniel haven't met, and the war is still going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to irisdouglasiana for this idea.

_December 24th, 1944_

 

_He was bleeding out. No doubt about it. Last time he looked, the bones in his right leg were stabbing through the skin, and there was a steady stream of blood creating a river which flowed further than he wanted to look. That was hours ago, and now he could feel his head getting lighter and the pain becoming more distant as the soldiers’ faces next to him became graver and graver._

_  
There was a sudden commotion from around the corner, and the men ran to see what it was now, laying a gun on his chest. Not like he could actually pick it up, but the gesture was nice._

_  
He expected to hear gunshots, but instead there were shouts and hollers and men laughing in joy._

_  
He watched as a few men ran back around the corner, waving someone towards them but then the world started to spin and he had to close his eyes._

_  
The next thing he knew there were men around him, clapping his shoulder and tying what they could find around the scraps of his leg. Confused about the sudden change of mood, he opened his eyes to broad shoulders hunched over him, the bright star on his chest almost blinding him._

_  
“Captain Rogers?” He asked, his voice gravelly from misuse or pain, he wasn’t sure, but the captain just smiled._

_  
“Yeah, soldier. The Germans let a couple of us come in here and get the wounded out.”_

_  
Daniel shook his head. “Get someone else, Captain. Save your energy, I’m fading fast.”_

_  
“Don’t say that, man. Come on, you’re gonna get out of here.” Rogers checked his leg one last time before hoisting Daniel into a fireman’s carry._

_  
It was mostly a haze of pain as he was lifted into the air as the world tinged red and black and the back of his head throbbed like none other. He faintly heard screaming, taking a moment to realize it was him but he could do nothing to stop it._

_  
At some point the world resumed, the edges coming back into focus and he realized the Captain was walking now, the ground bobbing up and down as he concentrated on now spilling what little lunch he had down Rogers front._

_  
“It’s Christmas Eve. Is there anyone at home missing you at home tonight? Maybe a girl?”_

_  
Daniel steadied his breath, trying not to let it shake. “No girl. We weren’t serious enough before the war, so we broke it off.”_

_  
“Well, let’s get you back so you can find that one for you.”_

_  
Daniel fell silent, but the Captain must have sensed him fading out, so he kept talking, “I’ve got a girl.”_

_  
“She pretty?” He mumbled, appreciating the distraction._

_  
He chuckled. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…” There was a pause, “Though she’s not really my girl yet. We haven’t really talked about it, with the war and all; she’s a soldier, you know.”_

_  
“A dame as a soldier?”_

_  
“That’s what I thought at first, but then I watched her beat the shit out of this guy, I and never questioned her again.”_

_  
It was Daniel’s turn to laugh, but it turned into a gasp, his leg jostled as they went over the uneven terrain. “She sounds like a knockout.”_

_  
“She is. She’s got pretty brown curls and these warm brown eyes that feels like they stare into your soul. And she’s always wearing this bright red lipstick, but it fits her. She’s got a British accent, too, maybe that’s why the red works.”_

_  
Daniel huffed out a laugh as the Captain rambled on about a girl. “Wish I had something like that.”_

_  
Rogers turned his head to look him in the eye. “You will. Someday, I know you will.”_

_  
As his mind slipped further and further into the darkness of pain, for a second, he could almost believe the Captain_.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
December 26th, 1944

  
For it being the day after Christmas, Peggy expected it to be happier. Instead, she was sitting at her desk, trying to get some work done, yet all she could do was stare at the radio.

  
Steve- no, Captain Rogers, had radioed two days ago to let her know they had gotten the wounded out of Bastogne, but they majority of the soldiers were still surrounded by enemy fronts. He sounded worried, and that worried her. If they lost, this could set them back years, and they were so close to winning the war. They were so close to seeing families, to going home…

  
With him…

  
They hadn’t talked about it, mostly because they both were so busy and because they weren’t exactly an item yet, but also because she was scared to broach the subject. She loved him, God, did she, but what would they be after the war? This is what they thrived on, after all, for heaven’s sake, he was a bloody war machine; an experiment, a weapon. Underneath the suit and shield, he was truly a good man, but what would it be like when they were home? With no battles to fight, no Nazis to punch, no nothing, could they survive? Or would their love die with the war?

  
She shook her head, covering her face with her hands and inhaling until it felt like her lungs would burst before letting it all out, picking up her pen once again. She was being ridiculous, everything would be fine. It was the day after Christmas anyways, right?”

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
December 26th, 1944

  
He blinked once, twice, and then the searing pain set in. They were out of morphine, he thought, as his incision and phantom pains worked together to create a full body, mind-encompassing burn he thought he’d never survive.

  
Why am I surviving, he thought. The Captain should have left me out there, it would’ve been more respectable than having to live with a stump for the rest of his life.

  
Why couldn’t he just let go? It would be easier, and it’s not like anyone would miss him. Sure, his dad would be down for a bit, but it wouldn’t kill him.

  
His eyes unfocused, and he prepared to give in. It would be so easy, just an exhale, and it would be done. He could just slip into the welcoming darkness, and the pain would be gone....

  
“Don’t give up, Daniel.” Said a sweet voice, whispering by his ear.

  
He looked, and no one was there. Great, he thought, now my mind is going.

  
“You can live through this, I know you can. You have to make it through.” The sweet voice spoke again, like bells ringing through the air on a cold day.

  
“Why?” He mumbled, closing his eyes, the confusion of a voice with no body hurting his head too much.

  
“They’ll need you. I’ll need you.” This time the voice was British, huskier, yet no less sweet; just like the one Cap had talked about.

  
“Who?” He was curious of the answer, but there was none.

  
“Who’s gonna need me?” He asked again, louder, but there was still no reply.

  
Why he listened, he wasn’t sure. It’s not like the voice was real, but something in the back of his mind made him listen.

  
Instead of slipping into the pitch black, he fell into a fitful sleep, full of pain and nightmares.

  
I hope it’s worth it, he thought, as terror overtook him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe Steve Rogers has much more of a potty mouth than we give him credit for.
> 
> Also, to make the story work, I had the Commandos work out an agreement to get the wounded and no one else, since that was the 24th and the siege didn't end until the 27th.


End file.
